Aconteceu Em Maui
by Lia Collins
Summary: Um lugar paradisíaco. Ninguém conhecido por perto. Dois Homens apaixonados. Uma tensão sexual há muito tempo contida. Isso realmente não poderia terminar bem... Ou poderia?


**Disclaimer:** Bem, Hawaii Five-0, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas à Leonard Freeman, Peter Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci e CBS Television Studios. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

 **Beta reader** : Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

 **Categoria:** Romance, Erótico, McDanno

 **Advertências:** Yaoi, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic. Micro Spoilers do episódio 6x11.

* * *

 **Olá, mais uma oneshot para vcs. Mas essa é especial e n pelo fato de ser sobre o episódio mais McDanno da temporada até agora. Essa fic foi feita em menos de 2 dias como presente de aniversário para minha amiga e betada Persephone Oleander, que completa anos hoje (13/2).**

 **Lu, sei que essa fic não chega nem aos pés daquela que vc me deu de aniversário ano passado, mas não tive muito tempo para fazê-la porque esqueci completamente o dia do seu aniversário, apesar de vc já ter me falado (Merda de memória!) e só lembrei quando o LJ me avisou por e-mail. Inclusive, faz cerca de meia hora que acabei de escrevê-la. Mas saiba que ela foi feita com muito carinho. Espero que vc tenha visto o episódio 6x11, mas, se ainda n viu, saiba que os Spoilers que coloquei nela são muito pequenos. Aliás, esse foi o último episódio que vi porque a equipe que legenda a série atrasa tanto para postar os episódios que eu perdi a paciência e resolvi deixar que eles se acumulem para eu ver tudo de vez em uma mega maratona. Voltando a fic, nada melhor para presentear alguém que me deu uma fic sobre o episódio mais McDanno da temporada passada do que fazer uma fic sobre o episódio mais McDanno dessa temporada (até agora pelo menos).**

 **Enfim, espero que vc goste desse presentinho. Desejo que o dia de hoje seja muito especial para vc e repleto de felicidade. Bjos e, sem mais delongas, a fic!**

* * *

Era noite em Maui. Já passava das 9 Hs e Steve nadava freneticamente no mar. Danny tinha resolvido ir dormir por não aguentar a dor no pé e o moreno precisaria de muita água fria para suportar o que encontraria quando voltasse para o quarto que dividia com ele: seu objeto de desejo dormindo só de boxer na cama ao lado da dele.

O detetive achava que ele estava interessado na garota que conheceram no avião, mas não podia estar mais longe da verdade. Ela era apenas uma desculpa que o Comandante usava para ficar longe dele, pois, quanto mais tempo passava ao lado do loiro, mais difícil ficava se conter e não atacar sua boca com um beijo faminto. Desde que Catherine o abandonou, eles ficaram ainda mais próximos e então ele finalmente percebeu que sua ex tinha razão. Em uma das discussões que tiveram antes do término, ela reclamara que ele parecia gostar mais da companhia do detetive de Jersey do que dela, tanto que era ele que o SEAL costumava levar para os lugares especiais para si no Hawaii.

Havia uma grande probabilidade dele ter insistido em transformar forçadamente a amizade com benefícios que tinha com a Tenente em algo mais sério apenas para não ter que pensar no que realmente sentia por seu melhor amigo. E, uma vez que ela foi embora, McGarrett enfim voltou sua atenção para isso.

Nesse momento, seu pesadelo começou. Tudo que ele sentia por Danny tomou conta não só de sua mente como também de sua alma e ele não conseguiu mais olhar para outro só como amigo. Ele não via mais apenas o Detetive tagarela e rabugento, nem o pai doce e protetor. Steve começou a notar a sensualidade do corpo pequeno e bem formado, a beleza dos olhos impossivelmente azuis e do sorriso (seja terno quando era para Grace ou sarcástico quando o provocava), o erotismo da voz grave que sempre reclamava com ele, enfim, tudo de bonito e sexy que fazia parte do homem chamado Danny Williams.

Isso o deixou desesperado, pois provocou em si uma atração que a muito custo ele continha, se impedindo de agarrar o parceiro. Então, o moreno só viu uma saída: tornar as brigas entre os dois piores do que já eram para afastá-lo. Assim, o SEAL começou a se arriscar mais no trabalho para irritá-lo, fazer oposição a ele em tudo (como quando disse que o MMA era melhor que o Boxe só porque sabia que o loiro preferia o pugilismo), fingir não se importar com a terapia que estavam fazendo, simular não gostar quando alguém pensava que fossem um casal, entre outras coisas. E, obviamente, estava funcionando, afinal, tinham ido para Maui justamente em uma tentativa de melhorar seu relacionamento.

O Comandante riu ao lembrar-se de que Danny pensava que ele havia os inscrito naquela terapia de casal por engano. Na verdade, Steve sempre soube que aquela não era uma terapia para colegas de trabalho. Essa foi uma tentativa de se sentir, de alguma forma, algo a mais do detetive do que apenas amigo. E de ficar sozinho com ele bem longe de Oahu também. O moreno só não imaginava que haveria apenas um quarto disponível para eles e, menos ainda, que seu amado dormia seminu.

Eis que McGarrett voltou a razão dele estar no mar. Para encarar seu Danno dormindo de forma tão sensual sem ter uma ereção gigantesca, nem atacá-lo, ele só poderia sair da água quando estivesse beirando a hipotermia. O que seu amigo estava fazendo consigo?! Steve sempre fora vigoroso, mas nenhuma mulher jamais teve tanto poder sobre si. Isso sem falar que ele nunca havia sentido atração por homens até ter sua casa invadida por um furacão de 1,65 m de altura pouco depois da morte de seu pai.

Sem poder mais protelar a volta para a suíte, o moreno saiu do mar e, após se enxugar com uma toalha que havia deixado ali perto, seguiu para o hotel. Ao entrar, confirmou o que já sabia. Danny jazia inconsciente e usando apenas uma boxer na cama. E estava de bruços! Deus devia lhe odiar muito! Ou então isso foi obra do diabo, mas com uma mãozinha vingativa de Wo Fat, claro. O desgraçado devia estar lá nas profundezas do inferno assistindo a seu sofrimento ao lado do próprio Lúcifer e se divertindo muito com isso. Mas porque ele estava pensando em seu antigo inimigo mesmo? Ao levantar a vista e ver o detetive se mexendo e, sem querer, fazendo o lençol que o cobria ir para o lado e deixar seu traseiro exposto, o Comandante lembrou-se do motivo de ter pensado naquele chinês miserável. E foi a ele que recorreu para não ter uma constrangedora ereção diante daquela visão do paraíso:

-Wo Fat vestido de palhaço, Wo Fat vestido de palhaço. - ele murmurou como um mantra em desespero.

Isso até conteve o crescimento de seu pênis, mas não seu desejo de se aproximar daquele que amava. Steve foi até a cama alheia, sentou-se ao lado do outro e começou a observá-lo detalhadamente. Cada pedacinho delicioso daquele corpo foi escaneado pelos olhos verdes. Mas isso não foi suficiente. Logo sua mão acompanhava seu olhar a milímetros de distância daquela pele tão convidativa. Ele começou pelos cabelos e foi fazendo todo o caminho daquele corpo tentador. Ao chegar nas nádegas, o Comandante não se conteve e manteve sua mão acima dela por alguns segundos, lutando contra a vontade de apalpá-la. Então, continuou a trilha até os pés e voltou para a cabeça.

De repente, o detetive virou de frente, quase chocando com a mão do SEAL, que conseguiu tirá-la de perto do amigo no último segundo. Recuperado do susto, ele passou a admirar o peitoral sarado e cheio de pelos, as coxas firmes e suculentas, e, obviamente, o que havia no meio dos dois. Williams podia ser pequeno em todo o resto, mas aquela parte de sua anatomia estava longe disso. Isso sem falar que exibia todo seu esplendor em uma bela ereção.

-Com certeza deve estar sonhando com a Amber. - sussurrou para si mesmo o Comandante com um semblante triste.

-Steven… - murmurou o loiro em meio ao sonho ao mesmo tempo que descia sua mão direita até seu membro e o apertava, surpreendendo o moreno, que ficou de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

Danny estava sonhando com ele? Não era possível! O detetive era heterossexual, inclusive estava namorando uma garota! Como agora estava tendo um sonho erótico consigo? Bem, ele mesmo era heterossexual e tinha sonhos eróticos com o amigo, então para que tentar entender isso?

Com um sorriso malicioso, o Comandante resolveu dar uma ajuda a Williams, afinal não foi ele mesmo quem causou aquela excitação no outro? Sua mão foi até os dedos alheios que apalpavam o membro ainda aprisionado e os substituiu pela sua direita. Por fim, ele estava fazendo o que sempre quis! O SEAL apertou o pênis alheio com muita vontade, ganhando uma remexida de quadris e um gemido baixo do outro em forma de seu nome:

-Steven…

Não havia mais dúvidas de que o detetive estava sonhando com ele e isso o empolgou. Sem pensar, o moreno puxou a cueca do outro para baixo e voltou a apalpar o membro alheio, mas, dessa vez, diretamente sobre a pele. Então, começou a movimentar os dedos, o masturbando delicadamente. Os gemidos e as remexidas de cadeira recomeçaram e foram ficando mais intensos, acabando por despertar o belo adormecido, que, diante da situação, arregalou os olhos e indagou:

-Steven… ah, ah… o que você está fazendo?

-Preciso mesmo responder, Danno? - retrucou o SEAL com um sorriso malicioso e sem parar seu trabalho.

-Isso… ah… ah.. não tem… ah… ah… graça, Steven!

-E quem está fazendo piada? Relaxa e aproveita, Danno! - rebateu McGarrett abaixando a cabeça na direção da pélvis do outro e o abocanhando como sempre quis fazer.

-STEVEEEEVEEEEN! - gritou Danny pego de surpresa pela sensação maravilhosa da boca quente do moreno em seu pênis.

Os movimentos seguiram mais rápidos, aumentando a intensidade das sensações que percorriam o corpo do detetive. A cabeça do Comandante subia e descia constantemente, os quadris do loiro se mexiam com mais velocidade e, em um determinado momento, o membro de Williams alcançou a garganta de McGarrett, o levando ao êxtase de um delicioso orgasmo.

Steve não queria perder tempo e, mais do que tudo, queria evitar a conversa que ele sabia que Danny ia começar sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Por isso, rapidamente, ficou de pé e tirou a camiseta e a bermuda que vestia e puxou a boxer do outro, que estava no meio das coxas, deitando sobre o corpo alheio imediatamente e atacando com paixão os lábios que tanto desejava. Tão acostumada a verborreia, a boca do detetive falou de outra forma. Com movimentos de língua, saliva, mordidas e chupões o loiro disse para o moreno tudo que ele precisava saber.

A mão direita de McGarrett desceu para as pernas de Williams e as abriu. Ao mesmo tempo, o Comandante se colocou entre elas, deslizou os dedos até o pênis de seu amado e os lambuzou com o pré sêmen. Então desceu mais um pouco e encontrou o que procurava. A entrada para o paraíso. Com calma e sem nunca abandonar os lábios do homem que amava, Steve o preparou. Danny não parava de gemer entre os beijos famintos que trocavam e sua cintura requebrava de encontro aos dedos que lhe davam tanto prazer. Ele se apoiava nos dois pés sem nem se lembrar que havia torcido um dos deles.

Quando decidiu que seu amado já estava pronto, Steve substituiu sua mão por seu membro e o penetrou lentamente arrancando gemidos de ambos. Danno era tão bom! Quente, apertado, macio! Simplesmente perfeito! O Comandante precisou usar todas as forças que tinha para não gozar assim que entrou. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram com as do loiro acima da cabeça dele e apenas um olhar foi suficiente para Steve perceber que ele estava pronto. Então, respirou fundo e começou a se mexer. As estocadas iniciais foram lentas, mas, aos poucos, o moreno aumentou a velocidade até que as investidas se tornaram selvagens e violentas.

Um caminho de beijos foi feito na pele do loiro desde o queixo até o vão entre o pescoço e o ombro direito, que foi mordido com vontade pelo moreno, arrancando um gemido do outro:

-Ah… Steve!

-Danno! - exclamou McGarrett entre um beijo e outro no ombro alheio.

Logo, Steve alcançou o nirvana em um clímax inesquecível. Ele nunca tinha sentido nada tão bom. Com um sorriso, afundou o rosto no peito de seu amado e lutou para normalizar sua respiração. Poucos minutos depois, ainda dentro de Danny e sem falar nada, ele apoiou o braço esquerdo no colchão, tomou o membro alheio com a mão direita e o masturbou pela 2ª segunda vez naquela noite. Os olhos azuis se fecharam e seu dono mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto se entregava a mais um orgasmo. O Comandante fez questão de ver cada segundo daquele espetáculo e não tirou seus olhos daquele rosto angelical. Quando o loiro finalmente gozou, ele esperou que o outro recuperasse um pouco do fôlego e, com um sorriso nos lábios, disse sem titubear:

-Eu te amo, Danno.

-Eu também te amo, Baby. - retrucou o detetive imediatamente e também sorrindo.

Cheio de felicidade, McGarrett se largou sobre o corpo amado e tomou com paixão a boca que tantas vezes reclamou consigo. Livres como não se sentiam há muito tempo, o loiro e o moreno deram renda solta a paixão que vinham contendo em uma noite de amor maravilhosa. E esse foi o início de uma bela história de amor. Para os amigos, tudo que eles disseram foi que a terapia havia funcionado e finalmente tinham resolvido suas diferenças.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Espero q tenham gostado! Especialmente vc, Lu!**

 **Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
